Site Update November 8th 2013
This is site bug fixes and updates page that was posted on November 8th, 2013. News General *Autocomplete for Mentions (Beta Testing) We've just launched an addition to the Mentions feature that makes it easier than ever to interact with your friends! Now, when you begin typing a username after the "@" symbol, you'll see a list of deviants you +Watch and other deviants. *dAmn It To Be Phased Out The deviantART community is always growing and changing. To keep the site fresh and relevant, we need to focus on what's important. Recently, we've been going through site features and settings to assess usage, traffic, community reception, and how the feature helps contribute to deviantART's goals. dAmn It, the system where deviants can submit and vote on funny quotes from Chat (originally called "dAmn" or deviantART Messaging Network), is a feature that gets extremely low usage and traffic. On November 30, 2013 dAmn It will be officially phased out. Until then, the feature has been removed from the main site navigation but will still be available via the Chat page for those who want to archive any quotes. *Mentions Spam Prevention Deviant and art Mentions were launched roughly one month ago and we've kept a close eye on how deviants have been adopting the feature. In most cases, deviants have shared artwork with others, featured art they love, and brought other deviants into deeper conversation. However, in a small handful of instances, deviants have tried to exploit Mentions for nefarious reasons — like sending spam. In response, we've put limitations in place that are designed to prevent spammers from abusing the feature, while also ensuring that deviants who are using Mentions properly are not affected. We'll continue to monitor usage going forward, to ensure that your Mentions experience is a good one. Bug fixes General *The "Edit" button on Journals would incorrectly open that Journal in Sta.sh Writer, instead of triggering the standard Edit page. *Sharing deviations on Pinterest wouldn't work if there were HTML entities in the deviation. *Windows 8.1 would display as Windows NT 4.0 on the Sessions page. *Journals posted to hq and depthRADIUS would display incorrectly for some users. *When the Stick menu and Splinter menu were both enabled, hovering over an item in the Splinter Menu would overlap the Stick menu. *Journals submitted exclusively to a Group would not generate Mentions notifications. *Text symbols would display in the title of browser tabs for some Groups. *When viewing Prints being sold as calendars, the Months viewer selector did not appear on calendar prints standalone page. *The "Complete your Profile" banner would appear persistently for some deviants, even if they had already completed their deviantID widget. *There were various layout issues on deviation pages when browsing on the mobile website. *Embed codes didn't work for deviations located in one's Scraps. *A small amount of PayPal rebilling orders had cancelation issues that have since been fixed. Sta.sh / Submit *The Settings page in Sta.sh was blank. *Scrolling on an item in a stack could cause a redirect to Sta.sh. *Sta.sh stack descriptions weren't being saved if the "Close" button was clicked on the Add Media tool. *After merging items into a stack, the title of the thumbnail would be stuck on a selection count. *Moving a stack would break its thumbnail. Sta.sh Writer *When switching from Rich Text mode to HTML mode and back, the caret would jump locations. *Using ctrl+space (command+space for Mac) to remove formatting would not treat headings or blockquotes as formatting. *The Add Media tool wasn't activating if you used tab to access it. *After editing a stack description in Sta.sh by using the Add Media tool, any subsequent uploads to that stack would appear in the main Sta.sh area instead. *When performing a new search in the sidebar after having scrolled down through a previous search results, the sidebar would visually jump. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2013